believe it
by nuran
Summary: another story about a depressed Naruto and how he got his famous sentence.


(naruto's POV)

"Happy birthday me", I whispered to myself, while I was standing in my bedroom looking at the festival that was celebrated by the villager's. It was a dark night whit the stars shining bright at the big sky. You could hear the voices coming from afar. I had a little muffin on the table whit a single little candle in it, the shadows danced over the walls like magic. I wish that this play could be over soon I said aloud, a tear streamed down my face, whit a smug smile on, I blow at the small flame and off it went. I hope Sasuke and Sakura are having a great time they should not be stopped by me. Hey, I think you all know already who I am but I will say it again just so I can fill space. Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, I'm thirteen years old and this me you heard about is all a lie. You see, I am not happy in the least I actually want to cry but I am sick of crying every night so I always have a stupid smile on so that you don't get sad or concerned. Yea right concerned, if someone ever was concerned then I would be the happiest person on earth. However, it is my birthday today and also the Kyubi festival. How is that possible, well on the day the Kyubi was sealed away he had to be sealed in to a new born baby. For some reason they chose me out of all the baby's, o well at least they don't have to feel my pain. I walked up to my bed, leaving the muffin on the table not having an appetite. Next to my bed there is a window, I open the window and feel the light ice cold breeze fill the room. I sit in the corner of the window with my legs crossed. I close my eyes and take a big sniff of cold air into my now filled longs. I see the backs of the ones that are supposed to be my parents, but I never got to see their faces. I wanted to reach them and get a hold of their hands but before I could get a chance the ground turned black and I fell down into the darkness. The darkness where I get cold stares and curses like "die, we don't want you here" or "useless". I open my eyes and notice that tears are streaming down my face. 'Shit' I said while I tried to wipe the tears off of my face. Why don't I just sing for myself it makes the burden of this day feel a little less? I stood up from the corner of the window and jumped on my bed. I turned around and closed the window then I closed the curtains and got under my bed sheets. 'Uhum!'I said in a loud manner before I wanted to sing_. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happ__y birthday, happy birthday to you."_ I got tiered and pulled the thin sheets over my head.

(Next morning)

(Nobody's POV)

You could hear the roaster make a noise and the people getting ready to get back at their normal routine. People are laughing and discussing about the festival from the other night. Naruto lay under his bed sheets and groaned of the light coming thru the curtains. He got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen to get some water to wash the awful taste away. He then walked up to the refrigerator to get a carton of milk that already was expired. He took a big gulp of it and tossed it in the trashcan. "Yuck" he said while making a grumpy face. "Why is the only thing I have a stupid carton of milk and some water". He opened his closet and took a look at the clothing pieces that were hanging before him. All orange jumpsuits he hated the color orange. He picked the one most on the left and put it on immediately. He put on his bleu sandals and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Twenty minutes later he was ready to go. Going down the hall, to the stairs, to the road. He walked whit his face looking to the ground and his hands in his pockets. He could hear them whisper insults. It was every time they said the words 'daemon' or 'monster' he just broke all over again. 'I hate this, why do they never listen to me. Why don't they give me just one chance', Naruto said while clutching his hand. One girl ran and stopped in front of him while facing him. She had a rock in her hands and looked at him angry. The people around him where watching the girl, shouting praises to throw the rock at his head. The girl throws the rock at his head. "BAM" it hits his head and he fell whit his back to the ground. His vision was blurry of the hit but could still stand up. He stood up as fast as he could and ran towards the bridge where he would meet the other two of his team. When he finally arrived at the bridge he noticed that he was the first to arrive. 'I hope no one saw it. They would grow suspicious of the whole deal. They must never find out about this shit I'm in.' he said aloud to himself. He had a worry look on his now pale face. **"Hey, kid, don't let them get to you. Just do what I told you, hit them ****back?****" **The Kyubi said whit a smug smile on deep within Naruto. "No stop saying those things, it will only make it worse." **"No it won't kid because they already want you dead, how could it EVER get worse than it already is." **Naruto looked to the ground and started to cry. He sat on the ground and started to cry, he clutched his head within his hands. "I JUST WANT TO DIE ALREADY!" he shouted while continuing to cry. He didn't notice that some of the villager's where awaiting him behind the bushes. It were five men whit each a different weapon. Naruto felled their presents but didn't mind he was going to get beaten anyway. He wiped his tears away and stood up from the ground. He was turning around when he saw his fellow shinobi. "Hey Sakura, Teme", he said to his two comrades. "hey baka" Sakura said whit a smile" dobe" Sasuke said just to fill space.' Hey Naruto what happened to your head why is it bleeding'. 'Uh, o, I just hit my head when I fell out of bed.' he said whit a grin. 'Ok then but watch out next time you really are clumsy.' . Naruto felt the men coming closer around them each from a different angle. "What do they want now, what did I do wrong this time", Naruto thought. Are they going to hurt them to, no they won't right. They have nothing to do whit it, and if they get caught I will be their replacement. He said to himself. The three men are coming closer. Suddenly out of the bushes two men captured Sakura and Sasuke and pinned their arms on their back. 'Get off of me' Sakura jelled. 'What is this'; Sasuke questioned them in a rhetorical way. The other three came into view whit their weapons. The first had a katana in his left hand, the second had kunai's and the third was just a villager, he just had a baseball bat in his hand. 'Naruto, we have come again to pulverize you. So or you get you sorry ass over here or they are going to pay the price for you mistake.' Naruto gaped at what he saw, his friends where threatened whit a knife to their throat, Sakura began to cry and pleaded. Sasuke was trying to get lose but they just almost broke his arm. 'Stop I will take their places but don't hurt them they have nothing to do whit this, you want me dead so just try and kill me.' Naruto walked forward to the two men holding Sasuke and Sakura. The two men let go of his friends but then tackled him to the ground and bound his hands together. He was getting kicked to the stomach and the head. His friends tried to interfere but they were just hold back. 'No, stop it please', Sakura yelled to them but she only got slapped across the face. Sasuke's anger began to boil him and he started to run towards one of the men keeping watch. He hit him in the face and fell to the ground whit a loud smack; he turned to cloud of smoke. He turned around and got an even harder smack in the face. He hit a nearby tree and fell unconscious. 'Stop, stop, just don't hurt Sasuke', she yelled, the same men who had hit Sasuke was standing behind her and hit her in the neck and she too passed out. 'Don't hurt them they did nothing…', Naruto was cut off in the middle by a shout. 'Speak or make any kind of sound and I swear I will kill you and you're supposed to be friends.' Naruto stopped talking and looked the other way not facing the man who just spoke. 'Now die you daemon no one wants you here, you are just a reminder of pain for this village.' He said 'And if you did anything good, the only thing I could think of is that you are a punching bag or just a stress ball for the people in this village.' They kept saying words of insults and hurting him mentally and physically. It almost looked like it took hours. Naruto was bleeding from everywhere and was crying silent tears. The night came the sky completely empty no moon no stars just eternal black and emptiness.

(Next morning)

'Sa…, Sasuke', Sakura woke up because the sun came up. The raven haired boy was still lying at the tree. She tried to stand up; the pain ran thru her body when she tried to stand up. To lie in the cold on the floor all night wryly paid its price. The sky was still orange colored mixed with bleu. She looked around herself to find out what has happened last day. She stopped her gaze when she saw the under blood covered body lying on the floor. It was Naruto he was beaten till his ones blond hair was as red as blood. You could still see the tear stains on his cheeks and that his clothes where torn to shreds. She was in shock and tried to muster all the strength she had to stand up, when she was standing she ran towards him and fell to the ground he was lying on, she started to cry. Sasuke woke up; his vision was a bit blurry but could still make sense of what he was seeing. He, just like Sakura did, stared at what he saw. A broken boy on the floor covered in his own blood. 'What happened, o my god what has happened to him?' he said while running towards the girl and boy he stood still ones he stood behind the girl whit a clear view of the boy. 'I don't know, why they would do something like this to him, why?' she began crying again. The boy whit coal colored eyes was now more than just furious he was almost madness himself. The blond boy started to groan while trying to wake up. He rolled from his side to flat on his back. His face covered in pain. Then the pain that was on his face was gone. The two stared at him wondering what has happened that made him stop squirming in pain. His eyes shot open in one motion. His eyes were as red as blood. He stared to the now light blue sky and blinked, he then turned his face to face the two comrades of his. His face moved to a wide smirk, showing of his sharp teeth. **'So you are the friends of th****is kid, no wonder that he is so depressed.'** The two took a step back. 'Who are you and what have you done to Naruto.' They said. The blood red eyes turned to its former crystal blue color. His eyes then shut to be reopened again. He started to blink and had his famous grin on his face. 'Sakura, Teme, why are you here…. Wait they didn't hurt you did they. I am so sorry I, I, I didn't want to hurt you.' He started to cry ones again. They raven and pink haired looked at him. 'Stop saying sorry and look at yourself you are almost beaten to death and… ''why are you two worrying about me I am completely fine, you are the ones that are in pain.' He said while looking confused. 'Look at yourself you are drenched in your own blood.' "You are wrong Sasuke this may be my blood but there are no wounds. See?" he tilted his shirt up; there were no scares or even a wound. 'See I told you so, it is thanks to the Kyubi.' 'What are you talking about; the Kyubi was killed 13 years ago?' 'That is only partly right. He couldn't be killed so they had to seal it into a baby, and so they chose me.' 'Is that the reason they did those things to you, but why didn't you say anything about it.' 'Because I thought you wouldn't care, Sakura always hits me and you are always calling me and idiot and useless. So I just assumed this. 'He said whit a wide grin, but the grin did not reach his eyes. 'But we are your friends we are here for each other.' Sakura said looking with a stern face. 'Really, you mean that, I thought that that you hated me and that was why you called me names like the rest of the villager's.' Naruto said while starting to cry all over again. Sakura leaned forward and took him into her arms. She moved close to his ear and whispered, 'Happy birthday Naruto'. His face turned into a real smile, his mask he always wore was gone for now. He hugged her back while crying even harder. She patted his head and shushed him. 'we are sorry Naruto but now we will always stand by your side, no one can hurt you now. Believe it. '


End file.
